Meet the Grandparent
by Wind Goddess Writer
Summary: Zee and Robin are grown up. What will happen when Zatara comes back?
1. Chapter 1

Zatanna Grayson sat on the edge of her daughters' bed. Little Mia Grayson had been having a bad dream. Mia was the spitting image of her mom with her ebony hair and blue eyes. She and her husband Dick were once super hero and heroine but were now loving, working parents. "Don't worry Mia everything is alright." Zatanna said. "Don't worry little dove." Dick said. When Zatanna looked at her husband she still say the thirteen-year-old bird that let her love. "_Knock ,Knock._" The husband and wife looked at each other. It was three in the morning. "Stay here little dove." Zatanna said. She thinks that there is someone special at the door. Zatanna and Dick head down stairs to open the door. Mia doesn't here anything and want's to know who is at there door. So she sneaks over to the railing that over looks the living room. She learned magic from her mom and sneakiness from her dad. On the couch mom is crying and there is a man with black hair and is wearing a tux sitting next to her. "Why is Mommy crying Mia?" The little voice of her baby brother Van asked. "Shhh, Van." The eleven-year-old commands. The three-year-olds lip trembles. "Who is that man? He looks like Mommy." Her brother looks like dad who also has black hair and blue eyes. "I don't know Van."

Zatanna wipes up her tears and looks at the man beside her. "Dad." She whispers. "Yes my little Zee-Zee?" He said his green eyes sparkle as much as his daughters. "Nabu let you go your back." Tears are hard to hold back. "We might as well tell the kids I mean they're already awake." Dick whispers to his wife. She nods. "Kids can you come down here." She says looking up at the faces between the rails. When both kids are down there Van seems filled with curiosity and Mia seems worried. "Kids, this is your grandfather my dad." Zatanna picks up Van. "Hi I'm Van and this is my sister Mia." The little boy said. "Mom," Mia whispers to her mother. "why are we meeting him for the first time at three in the morning?" Zatanna whispers back. "I'll tell you in the morning. Ok


	2. Why did someone not tell us before

At breakfast Mia sat next to her mom and Van was next to there new Grandfather. Mia watched her grandfather with weariness. "Mom like I asked last night. Why are we meeting him for the first time today?" She whispered to her mom. "So granddaddy where have you been all this time?" Van asked with his three-year-old curiosity. Mom, dad, and Granddad shared the look. Mia was used to the look it meant 'how are we going to explain this'. "Van why don't you eat." Dick asked. Mia never understood her parents. Why did they teach her how to fight? The school bus pulled up in front of the house. "Bye Mom, Bye Dad, Bye Granddad, Bye Van." Mia said as she grabbed her school stuff.

At school she was learning about the Justice League of America. When the teacher started talking about the magicians on the team. The little girl nearly choked when they said mom's name. What did she not know?

Mia sat next to mom as the three adults told what happened to Granddad. "Why didn't anyone tell us sooner?" Mia nearly screamed when they finished. Anger heated her they (mostly she) should know. "For your own safety." Dick said. "Whatever." Mia marched up to her room. "That could've gone better." Zatanna said.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late when Mia decided to apologize to her parents. She stood up and padded over to her door. She slipped into the hallway and stopped by her brothers' room. He slept silently. She finished her way up the hall. When she opened the door she noticed it was empty. "Mom, Dad where are you?" She leaned against the door frame. "Granddad." She whispered to herself. She ran to his room. "Granddad, are you awake?" She asked poking her head into the room. "Yes Mia." He said. She slowly walked in. "Do you know what happened to Mom and Dad?" He nodded. "Your parents had a mission. Everyone else on the League was busy. They are fighting Klarion." Fear washed over her. "Why didn't you go with them?" Mia knew fighting Klarion was no small feat. "They wanted me to stay and watch you and your brother." I'm not staying Mia thinks. "Ok. I'm sorry." She goes down to her room. She grabs a white turtleneck, a black vest, dark wash jeans, a white skirt, and black boots.

"Gniwthgin dnuora dleihs a tup!" Zatanna yelled. Fighting Klarion was no doubt hard, but with her children and the world in mind she would not fail. "You can't protect each other forever!" Klarion yelled. "Shut up weirdo!" The voice of there daughter Mia called. "Mia!" Zatanna yelled. Mia jumps down next to her parents. "Not Mia, its Nightingale." Mia said. "Ok M-Nightingale." Nightwing said. "Eloh a pu nepo!" Zatanna yelled. "Odanrot llams a etaerc!" Mia yelled after her mom. Klarion was forced into the hole because of Mia's tornado. "Sweetheart come on!" Nightwing yelled grabbing Mia around the waist


	4. I'm a hero

Zatanna opened a portal to home. When they got home Van was already up. "Mia that was very dangerous young lady. Thank you though you did great." Zatanna said. Mia looked surprised. "I think she should join the Young Justice team." Dick (**Or Nightwing**) said. "Wait are you mad at me or proud of me?" They nodded. "Both." The parents said together. "You are the awsomest parents ever!" Mia jumped into her parents arms. "I can't believe I get to join the Young Justice." Zatanna hugged her not-so-little girl. "Just be careful… Nightingale." She said. "We love you Mia." Dick said. "And it's good to know that you're following in the family footsteps." Granddad said. Mia looked up with a questioning look on her face. "He means helping others using magic." Zatanna said. "My sisters a hewo (**he's three I thought that would be cute**)!" Van started running around the living room happily. "Yes but you both should get back to bed." Dick said. "Mom, I'm sorry about how I acted yesterday." Mia whispered to her Mom. "I know dear and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

* * *

**Mia joins the team as Nightingale. I don't own Young Justice or the name Nightingale I have to thank Lunabell Star for that. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
